


I Guess Not Only Spider-Man Is Useful

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Usefulness [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sequel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Tony feels bad after what happened with Peter, so when he spots Spider-Man on a rooftop, he can't help but go to see him.Tony lets his feelings out, but how will it all go down?[Please read part one first!!]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Usefulness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I Guess Not Only Spider-Man Is Useful

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciation to 'Ghostdwarf' on AO3 [here] for helping me with the idea for this second part!  
> Hope this is what you were all hoping for!

_Previously..._

_"No, I wont," Tony answers, glaring at him. "He was sixteen years old, and his IQ bested mine and Bruce's, possibly even combined." This had everyone shocked, but Tony continued, "Oh, and I only found out about his connection, after I hired him. So thank you, for scaring him away. I was hoping to give the company over to him after I retired."_

_Tony stands up and shakes his head, walking out of the room, muttering, "I need a drink."_

**~~~~**

Head in his hands, the spider-clad hero's shoulders bounces with each shaky sob, his tears slipping down his exposed cheeks, his mask being rolled up to just below his eyes.

A gentle hand is placed on his shoulder, making the teen jump and whirl his head around. The boy looks to see Tony with a comforting expression on his face, slowly sitting next to the vigilante.

Spider-Man quickly wipes his tears away, and fiddles with his gloved hands in his lap. The man sighs and looks out at the city in front of them. "You know, I can see why you always sit here," the billionaire states. "You're a good guy. Always looking out for everyone, even before yourself. You come here to let it all out, don't you." Tony doesn't ask, he states as the fact he knows it is. "You come to this beautifully peaceful rooftop to look down at the people you protect, to finally take a break, no matter how short it may be. And people don't appreciate that."

Peter sniffles and tentatively moves closer to Tony, feeling comforted by his presence, even before he started talking. The man notices and doesn't say anything about it, glad he was feeling calm and safe around him.

"On about appreciation," Tony starts, looking back into the horizon. "I believe I owe your friend, Peter, an apology."

The spider hero looks up at the older man, seeing how his eyes showed sadness and regret, clearly hating his actions and the actions of others around him. Slowly and gently, the hero's head rests on the man's shoulder, relaxing fully.

The man tenses at first, not used to someone being so close and physical with him. He smiles gently as he looks at Spider-Man, feeling a protective wave crash over him as he does. He then looks back out to the horizon, feeling the urge to confess to the vigilante about what had happened between him and his protégé.

"Peter is such a sweet boy, he never deserved what happened to him. he deserved the world, and I thought I was helping him get that. I gave him the job that he had said he had aspired to have, that he would get to make things and help people, maybe even getting to meet a few Avengers along the way. Of course he never asked for that last part, but I could see it behind his eyes.

"He was always working so hard, so hard to please. He felt like he could never make a mistake, feeling like it would ruin everything and that he would be fired or something. But I could see the potential in him. Even with making a mistake, he would find a better way than the original, and he would always apologise. He never needed to, of course. Everyone makes mistakes, and his were always minor anyway.

"I wanted to give him my company, you know," Tony hums, taking notice to the way the hero beside him tensed. "I thought of him as a son, in a way. He was much more of a hero in many ways more than half of the Avengers. He was always loyal, down to the minor details, always kind and considerate, even to people who were cruel to him. In many ways, he reminds me of you. A hero without a mask, that's what he is. The everyday hero."

Tony sighs, moving to place his hand on the hero's back, as he tenses more and quickly moves away. The boys mask shows that his eyes had widened, his mouth slightly agape.

"Do you really believe that?" he asks.

"Every word."

The teen hugs him tightly, causing the man's eyes to widen in shock. The spider hero squeaks as he realises what he had done, quickly pulling away. A few moments of silence settles between them, only the sound of cars and late night strollers were heard.

"I'll let him know."

"Hm?" Tony questions, looking at the boy.

"I'll tell Peter how you feel. Maybe we can figure something out."

Tony grins and wraps the hero in a hug. "That would be great! Thank you, Spidey!"

Peter's heart warms at the embrace and he hugs him back, holding the back of his shirt tightly, enjoying the little moment he had with his mentor.

**~~~~**

"Wait, how did you even get here?"

"I may have been walking around aimlessly before I noticed you up here."

"This late at night?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you really do avoid sleeping, huh?"

Tony rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Yeah, yeah."

"C'mon, I'll give you a lift back."

"A lift?" Tony asks, confused, as he didn't know Spider-Man owned a car. Then his eyes widen with realisation. "Absolutely not!"

"A hundred percent," the teen smirks, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and jumping off the building.

Tony would never admit it, but he did scream a little, just before the vigilante uses his webs to catch them, swinging towards the Tower.


End file.
